


[Vid] Holy Ground

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Sochi Ice Dance tribute, made in 2014.Darling, it was good.





	[Vid] Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Made just post-Olympics-- any allusions to the Ilinykh/Katsalapov messy breakup are purely coincidental, but still kind of uncomfortable in retrospect.

Streaming version got taken down, download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/to7m08tl7980j89/Holy%20Ground.mp4)


End file.
